1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of cardiovascular exercise machines. In particular, to elliptical exercise machines which permit and direct focused exercise by the upper and lower body both in combination and independently of each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of regular aerobic exercise on individuals of any age are well documented in fitness science. Aerobic exercise can dramatically improve cardiac stamina and function, as well as lead to weight loss, increased metabolism, and other benefits. At the same time, aerobic exercise has often been linked to damaging effects, particularly to joints or similar structures, where the impact from many aerobic exercise activities can cause injury. Therefore, those involved in the exercise industry are continuously seeking ways to provide users with exercises that have all the benefits of aerobic exercise, without the damaging side effects.
Most low-impact aerobic exercises have traditionally been difficult to perform. Many low-impact aerobic exercises (such as those performed in water) traditionally require performance either outside or at a gym. Cold weather, other undesirable conditions, and cost can make these types of aerobic exercise unobtainable at some times and to some people. In order to allow people to perform aerobic exercises without having to go outside or to gyms or the like, fitness machines have been developed to allow a user to perform aerobic exercises in a small area of their home.
Many of these machines, however, are either too physically demanding on the user or too complicated to use. In either case, the machine falls into disuse. Recently, a class of machines which are referred to as “elliptical machines” or “elliptical cross-trainers” have become very popular due to their ease of use and their provision of relatively low-impact aerobic exercise.
Generally on these types of machines, a user performs a motion using their legs that forces their feet to move in a generally elliptical motion about each other. This motion is designed to simulate the motion of the feet when jogging or climbing, but the rotational motion is “low-impact” compared to jogging or climbing where the feet regularly impact a surface. In an elliptical machine, a user uses a fairly natural motion to instead move their feet through the smooth exercise pattern dictated by the machine. This motion has historically been complemented by the user moving his or her arms in a reciprocating motion while pulling or pushing various arms on the machine whose motion is connected to the motion of the feet, and vice-versa.
An increasingly common component of aerobic exercise equipment is a computer that allows the user to electronically control aspects of the user's experience with the machine, including speed, resistance, and length of workout. Moreover, many computers provide the user with a selection of preprogrammed or directed workouts. These directed workouts permit the user to engage the machine in a set schedule of different speeds and amounts of resistance over a set amount of time. Users benefit from these directed workouts due to their variety, which decreases the likelihood of user boredom and disuse of the machine as compared to a user interacting with the machine in the same undirected way each time. Their set nature can coerce users to engage in a higher level of activity for a longer period of time than they might if left to their own motivation.
Currently, elliptical machines and the directed workouts they provide are problematically limited to combined arm and leg movements that are monotonously and continuously repeated for the duration of each workout. Users are confined to one continuously repeated, full-body motion, in which the user's arm motions are necessarily in synchrony with his or her foot motions due to the mechanical linkage between the machine's arms and foot pedals. Users may only alter the speed and resistance at which they perform the single motion.
Many users of current elliptical machines become bored of the repetitive motion the machines mandate. User boredom is a singular challenge in the fitness industry, as illustrated by the ubiquitous television screens, music options, and magazines present in current gyms and relied upon by users to maintain their interest throughout their workout. Current elliptical machines exacerbate this issue of user boredom, by forcing users to repeat the same motion and stand in the same stance throughout every workout. It is desirable for users to be able to very their stance and movement during the workout, simply to prevent boredom.
Secondly, users who wish to tone or target particular parts of their bodies are stymied by current elliptical machines. Some fitness machine users with goals more specific than general cardiovascular activity are not satisfied with current elliptical machines, which by their very structure require full body movement. For example, users who are substantially weaker in their upper body than their lower body cannot improve this disparity by using current elliptical machines, because the machine's movement by design is driven by the user's arms and legs in cooperation. Users seeking a focused workout are forced to turn to machines other than elliptical machines, such as weight machines. These users are unable to reap the benefit of portability and home use that elliptical machines provide, as they must have access to equipment in addition to a traditional elliptical machine to achieve their fitness goals. It is therefore desirable that an elliptical machine provide the ability to focus workouts on that machine to the upper or lower body, in isolation.
Directed workouts on current elliptical machines have the same short comings. As the users themselves cannot achieve workout or stance variety on current elliptical machines, nor a workout focused on a particular part of the body, clearly the machine's directed workouts cannot accommodate such user preferences. It is desirable that a directed elliptical machine workout provide for variety of motions and stances throughout the workout, and for targeted exercise by the upper and/or lower body independently.
These limitations are all sourced in the user's lack of options for foot placement on current elliptical machines. Users may not comfortably operate the machine's arms while standing on the floor, given the height of the handgrips and the bulk of the machine. Therefore, users must rely on current elliptical machines' sole location for users' feet: the footskates, which are the mobile portion of an elliptical machine that will traverse the same ellipse as the user's feet. These footskates are fixedly and mechanically linked to the machine's arms, such that the footskates and the arms must move in synchrony. While many current machines provide a stationary handhold in addition to the handgrips on the mobile arms, which users may grasp if they wish to exercise their legs in isolation, no current machine permits users to exercise their arms in isolation. The forced use of the footskates, in combination with the mechanical linkage of the footskates and the machine's arms, necessitates exercising one's lower body along with one's upper body. Moreover, users are confined to a single body position—standing on the footskates—and may not alter stances to target different muscle groups and provide variety over the course of the workout or among workout sessions.
The presence of only one footskate also limits directed workouts on current elliptical machines to synchronous upper and lower body exercise. Elliptical machine users who have come to rely on the variety, set nature, and focused approach of directed workouts are currently lacking a directed workout on a single machine that targets upper or lower body exercise independently, and one that can serve to break the monotony of repeating the same full-body motion for the entire workout period and across different workouts.